


Thinking of You

by missRISETTExx



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/missRISETTExx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Guardians never fully understood him, but there was always Pitch, who knew the loneliness that he'd felt all his immortal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt "Jack sleeps under his bed in hopes of seeing Pitch just one more time."

Jack had always felt alone. Even while he’d joined with the Guardians, there were times when he had felt like he was stuck on the outside of the group, unable to truly join in with them.

 

Maybe that was why, in the furthest corners of his mind, he found Pitch to be a kindred spirit. Yes, Pitch had been evil. He’d been a cruel man and the Guardians needed to stop him, but Jack could at least understand him, to some degree. He could remember the nights under the moon, no one seeing him and no one speaking to him. If it had continued, the same fate that Pitch faced could have happened to him. The Guardians had turned their backs on him long ago, assuming him to be nothing more than a trickster and a pest. It wasn’t until the moon had spoken up and said they needed his help that Jack had truly been accepted by them.

 

Sure, they were all friends now. At times they would gather and celebrate some of their respective holidays, or Toothiana would be in the mood to “catch up” and would plan something on her own, but he could still feel the loneliness deep in his heart at times.

 

Maybe that’s why he’d come up with this strange little plan. Pitch might have lost some of his powers and he may have become weaker after the Guardians had stopped his plans, but he was still ever present in the world. Fear could not be stopped. No matter how hard the Guardians fought against it, the anxieties of life could not be destroyed entirely. Even Jack had his fears. The fear of being forgotten. The fear of being completely alone again. The fear of never being seen by children against and slowly fading into nonexistence.

 

The fears nagged at him and he could never shake them entirely. Even though he visited Jamie and his friends on a regular basis, there was always the thought that eventually Jamie would grow up. When that happened, would he still care about the Guardian of Fun? Would he pass on the stories of their times together to his future family? Jack could only hope he would; in the meantime, however, he had other matters to worry about.

 

The lights in his bedroom were out. He’d made sure to extinguish every bit of light, drawing the curtains closed tightly and pulling the blankets down over the side of the bed, creating a cramped and dark space under his bed. There, Jack kept his eyes opened and waited for Pitch. It wasn’t a sure fire way to make the lord of fear come, but it was worth a shot. He needed to see him. Jack needed to see the one person who could understand him on a level no one else could.

 

He only had to wait a short time, however, before he felt sharpened nails scrape under his bed shirt. They trailed down, making their way to Jack’s hip, holding them roughly and sinking in the nails cruelly.

 

“You called, my dear Guardian?”

 

Jack swallowed heavily, a bit nervous as the nails dug into him. Pitch couldn’t be seen from behind him, he could only feel the pain the older man was inflicting. Not to mention, he hadn’t exactly thought out what he was going to say or do once the man had appeared. Honestly, the plan had been a stretch, even by his standards.

 

“Heh, I guess I did. Slow night? You got here awfully fast.” Jack grinned- his default expression in uncomfortable situations.

 

“Well, now that children don’t fear the monster under their bed my workload has been rather lacking.” Though Jack had expected it to sound harsh, Pitch sounded as though he couldn’t care less, as though he was resigned to the fact that children no longer feared him specifically. “But you wouldn’t know anything about that, now would you? No, now that you’re a Guardians and so beloved by children you must be busy constantly. It’s sad. I always thought we could be dear friends.”

 

“Why don’t I believe you, Pitch?” The frosty boy chuckled before he decided to try and twist around in Pitch’s grasp. He could feel his hips being scratched and he knew a few of the marks would require his attention later, but he needed to try and see the man beside him. All he could make out of the older man was two bright golden eyes, illuminated even in the darkness. “But I think you’d be surprised; being a Guardian is nice, but it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”

 

“Sometimes we get together, and that’s nice and all, but sometimes I go months without them. Then the kids are so busy and no one older than, like, ten believes in me, so… I think I can still relate, sometimes.”

 

“I believe I told you that the Guardians weren’t the right fit for you, Jack. If only you had listened to me…” The hands that were once pressed into Jack’s hips moved upward, coming to rest on his face, hovering over his cheeks with his fingers gently brushing near his lips, as if mocking the actions of a lover. “We could have done so much together. You never would have been alone with me. I would have understood and I would have ensured that everyone knew the name Jack Frost. You would have been so cared for, my boy.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not sure that would have fit me any better.”

 

Even as he said that, though, he moved closer to the boogeyman. Arms encircled Pitch’s waste and Jack cast his eyes away from the other man. Breathing out a sigh to steady his nerves, he continued,

 

“I don’t necessarily fit with the Guardians; we’re friends and I care for them and I cared enough for the kids to help them stop you, but at the same time? There are nights when I wonder if things could have been different, you know? I’m not sure how things could have changed, but what if there had been a way? Could we have done anything to stop you Pitch, before things got as far as they did?”

 

“I’m not sure you could have, Jack. The Guardians were always against me, never understanding why I promoted fear, as if it were a conscious choice on my part.” Pitch paused only a moment, “You were always different, though, Jack. You never ignored me or looked down on me. Our paths never seemed to cross, but I saw you, in the dark of the night. You’d move so skillfully, bringing ice and snow and perfect winter nights in your wake. Oh, how I wanted that power at my side. We could have created a beautiful world; an endless evening of frost and chills.”

 

“But it would have been a world of fear, right? I never would have helped you with that and you know it.”

 

“I could have tried, though. I could have captured you before those damned Guardians did and I could have made you see things my way.” His hands began to move again, moving through Jack’s hair and bringing their faces closer together. Pitch allowed their lips to brush for only a moment before his willowy form moved away. “Sadly, these thoughts are pointless. The past is done and over with, Jack, and there is nothing that can change it. Be happy with your Guardians and try not to dwell on the shadows of the past.”

 

In an instant Pitch was gone, his body dissolving in the darkness and his missing touch left the suddenly alone Jack cold and so very alone.


End file.
